Blood Soup
Blood Soup is an RPG game made by Mafer. It's a short game parodying yandere games of RPG Maker, having a lot of easter eggs similitaries with Charon's games. Plot It is the last day of school, so Moe has to confess to one of the three boys in her school. The cheerful Guro, the stoic Keith or the meek Charlie. Despite them good looks none of them is as it seems. Characters Moe An average high school girl. She has crushes on Guro, Keith and Charlie and depending on the player's actions, she can choose to confess to one of them. Upon finding that the boys are not quite what they seem, it's revealed that she isn't so normal either, doing things such as intruding the boys' rooms to know everything about them to sniffing their used underwear or bedsheets. She isn't discouraged even after finding out that Guro, Keith and Charlie are serial killers and tries to stay at their side. Guro Guro is one of Moe's love interests. He is cheerful, likes manga, cooking and cute things. He's an orphan and lives alone in a big fancy house. In his route, it's revealed that he likes to use female uniforms and has a torturing room in which he hurts and abducts girls because seeing them covered in blood turns him on. He's also a closet pervert and owns a dakimakura pillow (with a photo of himself in a female uniform) and several hentai manga. Keith Keith is one of Moe's love interest. He seems like a stoic boy at first glance, but has a caring side. He gets easily annoyed at Guro's antics and is a neat freak. In his route, it's revealed that his father was a policeman who was arrested for committing a murder which Keith claims he did not commit, causing people to start ostracizing Keith for being the son of a murderer. He became a serial killer who targetted girls to cope with his situation and vent out his frustration. Charlie Charlie is one of Moe's love interest. He is a reserved but kind boy who loves sports and his big brother Randy. He has a glass eye, after he lost his original eye in an accident. In his route, it's revealed that Charlie's mother was an abusive and promiscuous woman and the one resposible for Charlie's lost eye. Also, Randy was merely a dummy with a reindeer mask, but Charlie acts as if it's his brother in order to cope with his situation. It's implied that like Keith, he's a serial killer too. Charlie believes that all women are lustful whores, because of his promiscuous mother, but sees Moe as an exception. Endings Guro's Bad End "Tortured" If Moe finds the Guro's torture chamber, he finds her but she escapes after hitting Guro on the head with a skull. As she tries to leave the house, Guro (dressed in a sailor uniform) chases her. Moe is horrified and calls him out, while Guro reveals his love for using female clothing and torturing girls. He then drags Moe to his torture chamber. Guro's Bad End: "Bad Behaviour" If Moe finds the Guro's torture chamber, he finds her but instead of escaping, she waits for him. Guro is about to torture her and reveals he's a pervert who gets turned on on seeing girls covered in blood. Moe is disgusted and calls him a psycho, causing Guro to get angry and torture her anyway. Guro's Good End: "Love Slave" Same as the above, but when Guro is about to torture her, she says she loves him and can do whatever he wants with her. Guro is delighted about having his own love slave and declares that Moe will belong to him from now on. Keith's Bad End: "Serial Killer" If Moe reads Keith's diary and but tries to leave the house afterwards; he's shocked but lets her go. Just as Moe proceeds to leave, Keith hits her in the head, making her faint. When Moe wakes up, she's in Keith's bed. He says that he knows she read his diary and accuses Moe of being a liar like all the other women. Then, Keith kills Moe. Keith's Good End: "Deep Love" If Moe reads Keith's diary and tells him about it afterwards; he's shocked and angry at first, until Moe says he still loves him nonetheless. They have sex afterwards. Charlie's Bad End: "Make Me Bad" If Moe enters Randy's room, she realizes it's actually a dummy attached to a reindeer's head. Charlie enters the room and claims she's bothering his brother. If Moe tells him he's hallucinating and Randy is a dummy, Charlie starts "talking" to Randy, who orders him to kill Moe, which he does. Charlie's Bad End: "Hunting Trophy" Same as the above, but instead Charlie asks what she was doing in Randy's room. Nonchalantly, she says she knocked Randy's head off. Then, Charlie starts "talking" to Randy, who orders him to kill Moe because "a head for a head". Charlie decapitates Moe and discusses with Randy about putting her head in display as a prize. Charlie's Good End: "Reindeer Herd" Same as the above, but instead Moe plays along and even helps putting Randy's head back into the dummy. Charlie is touched by this, while Moe confesses her love to him. Afterwards, Moe starts living with Charlie and playing along that Randy is alive. Also, Charlie stopped murdering girls and abandoned his mysoginistic ideas. Trivia * There's a sequel named Blood Soup 2. The plot is more or less the same, only that it's centered in school. Also Charlie has been replaced by an alien boy named Clyde. * Guro is the mascot of Mafer's games and has appeared in other games, such as Blood Soup 2, Naoko's House and Lovu Lovu Soup. Category:Games by Mafer Category:Horror Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2015 Category:Western Games Category:Comedy Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)